


These Eyes

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-14
Updated: 2004-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lotrpschallenge's 8th challenge.  Billy and Dom are waiting in a hospital room. Dom's worried.  No offense or disrespect intended to anyone mentioned herein, <i>nor to anyone reading this, for any reason.</i>  Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Your eyes give you away.”

“What do you mean, they ‘give me away’? What do they give away, Bills?”

“Your nervousness.”

“Well, that’s hardly a secret.”

“True. But even if it weren’t for you tapping your feet –”

“Sorry.”

“Or jiggling your leg –”

“Oops.”

“Or tapping your fingers –”

“Um…”

“Or biting your fingernails –”

“Am not! …Oh. Oops. Guess I am. How did that happen?”

“Even without all of that, it’s those expressive eyes of yours that are just screaming out ‘I’m worried’…well, that, and maybe ‘I hate hospitals’.”

“Well, I do hate hospitals. And yeah, of course I’m worried. How can you possibly be so bloody calm, that’s what I want to know?”

“One of us has to be.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I mean, there’s nothing we can do, anyway, right? Except wait.”

“…”

“It’s just…I feel so _powerless_ , don’t you? We don’t know what’s going on, how long it’ll be…”

“…”

“Will you stop reading that sodding magazine and talk to me, Billy? I feel like I’m losing my mind here. We’ve been waiting here too long, this can’t be a good sign. Something’s gone wrong, I know it has.”

“Dom, why don’t you go out in the hall and walk laps again? It seemed to help last time.”

“You’re just trying to get rid of me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’m definitely staying.”

“…”

“Billy, _please_ put the magazine down for just a second. There can’t be anything that interesting in a four-month-old Wall Street Journal, anyway. And I need to ask you something.”

“What is it, Dom?”

“Thank you. What I want to ask is…this sounds kind of stupid…do you think they’re right?”

“Do I think who is right?”

“The people, you know, on TV and in the hate mail. The ones who say we’re sinning, that God’s angry with us? Do you think they’re right, and God’s punishing us, and – and that’s why it’s taking so long, because they’re not…not going to pull through, and it’s all because of us?”

“I didn’t even realize you were religious, let alone a member of the 700 Club.”

“Maybe I _am_ religious, and I’m just discovering it now, just this second because I’m so bloody worried I could cry, and I don’t want it to be true, what they say, but then I think, maybe it is, because we haven’t heard anything yet, and we should have by now. Would you still love me if I suddenly discovered I was religious, Bills?”

“Dom, I’d still love you if you suddenly discovered you were Klingon. And no, I don’t think they’re right. If God were angry at us, I don’t believe he’d get back at us by harming innocents. I know you’re worried, love, but I think you’re overreacting.”

“Maybe. I just…no, you’re right. I’m sorry. Thanks for being so patient with me, Billy. I don’t deserve you.”

“Actually, as it happens, I’m _exactly_ what you deserve, Dom. And it’s a good job I am, because you’re stuck with me now.”

“Yeah, I guess so…I love you, Billy.”

“I love you, Dom.”

“Everything’s going to be alright, isn’t it?”

“I think it is, Dom.”

“Okay.”

“…”

“…”

“Mr. Boyd? Mr. Monaghan?”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You’re now the parents of two very healthy baby girls.”

****

“Billy?”

“Yes, love?”

“You’re crying.”

“I know. So are you.”

“I am, aren’t I? I don’t think I’ve ever been happier, Bills.”

“I know.”

“Because you feel the same way?”

“Well, yes, there’s that.”

“Because I’ve been grinning like a madman for the last few hours?”

“I guess that would be another clue.”

“Because I’m crying like a big girl’s blouse, and I let everyone see it?”

“That was certainly another hint, but not the one I was thinking of.”

“What is it, then?”

“Same way I’ve always known what you’re feeling, my Dommeh.”

“Oh?”

“Your eyes give you away.”


End file.
